


The Girl Next Door

by iiii



Series: Incidents in Transit [11]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozy chat, while doing the dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Next Door

"Dean's not having sex with your sister."

"What?"

"He isn't fucking her. He's not going to start. If he thought she was interested, he wouldn't be alone in a room with her."

"What… why would you tell me that?"

"Because of this snit you're in. You're getting all worked up over something that's not going to happen. So stop scowling at my brother and work out your issues on your own time."

Simon cocked his head. "If you are who you say you are, your brother has a reputation."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, right."

Simon stared at Sam, brows raised.

"Fine. If we are who we say we are? All of our problems are hereditary. You think we want to pass it on?"

Simon’s eyebrows rose yet higher. "So what is it you've been doing during siesta with Zoe? Playing mah-jongg?"

"We’re not doing anything that'll end in a baby. Not that it's any of your business." 

They glared at each other.

“You’re a fool,” Simon said, finally. “You look at River and you see a defenseless waif. In truth she is the lion who guards this house. She is more than a match for your harrier of a brother, and she does as she will without referring to me. And while your blether about our sibs’ relations is diverting, what I’m ‘getting all worked up over’ is the way you look at my wife."

"What?"

"My wife. Kaylee. People usually love her. She's... lovable. You two look at her like she's about to sprout fangs."

"Oh. That. Um.” Sam stared down into the sink. I used to be able to look around me and see the obvious, he thought. Where did that go? “She’s a dead ringer for someone we used to know. The resemblance is scary."

"Someone you _used_ to know? What happened to them?"

"She sprouted claws and killed four people. Four that we know about. Well, five, counting her mother. Dean put a knife through her heart."

"That is... not reassuring."

"Unless your wife is going around killing people and snacking on their pituitary glands, she's got nothing to fear from us. It's just creepy as hell talking to her. She looks _exactly_... it's creepy, man.”

“Yes, well, keep your knives to yourselves around her. Or I’ll set my little sister on you.”


End file.
